


Pain Stealer (Soulmate AU)

by Azlinne



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azlinne/pseuds/Azlinne
Summary: There were many things Roman didn’t realise growing up. His parents cried when he left, Mr. D(eceit) told him it was because they were sad to see him leave but it was a lie…Roman’s parents never liked him they wanted to love him but this was the same child who laughed at funerals and never cried… he was inhuman and nothing they ever asked for they had 4 ‘normal’ children already Roman was just… creepy. They were so relieved when he left…And that was it they never contacted Roman ever again…Mr. D was Romans caretaker throughout his years living in the Facility and though he lied to Roman constantly it was usually in an attempt to Keep Roman happy as an attempt to make up for what little he could do about the pain he was in.In the end, Mr. D was the one who snuck Roman the Files of the people who had refused the program.As an added note Virgil’s fears that make him think that his soulmate hates him?They’re not fears they are feelingRoman Subconsciously wants to hate him but is LITERALLY incapable of it.





	1. Virgil

For Virgil every day followed the same routine. When he was younger his mother would come in and help him check to make sure he hadn’t slept wrong or hit something in his sleep, but now that he was on his own it was up to him to check. Going over every scar, every bone making sure nothing was new. It was tedious and honestly sometimes made him hate himself knowing that his soulmate was feeling every bit of pain he couldn’t manage to protect him from… they must hate them, whoever they were. Then Virgil just sat down at his computer and typed all day. He wasn’t what one would call a social person he often got scared or mad for no reason, it left him struggling with dealing with situations in general. Of course, it would when…he couldn’t trust his emotions to stay his own.

He wasn’t mad at his soulmate, according to other he had gotten the better end of the deal but in all honesty, stealing was rare not many knew what it was actually like. In this day in age most just shared pain meaning they both felt it, but with Virgil and the few others like him they were like half a person wandering through life looking for their other half the one that knew when they needed care or when to get mad. Some stealing was worse than others, some people didn’t just steal pain they stole all feeling. Those people often ended up in special centers where they slowly gathered everyone they could in hopes of finding their soulmates young. Sometimes Virgil wondered if he should have gone but his mother was protective and insisted she knew what was best and in the end, Virgil had stayed with her right up until he could move out on his own.

Now he just hid away not knowing any other way to live his life….


	2. Roman

Roman had never had a bad day in his life, not even when he was young and sick, not even when he felt the pain of a broken arm only to find his own fine. He was just happy. He remembered telling his mum when he was little that he was a hero, he was making sure his soulmate was always protected. But being young he never quite understood that just because his Soulmate didn’t feel it didn’t mean it didn’t happen and no one dared correct him.

As he got a little older he was offered a place to stay at a special program that said they could help him find his soulmate. Roman was quickly whisked away from his home and family with a bright smile on his face and a starry-eyed determination to find the one he was meant to protect. Sadly that was not what the program ended up giving him… wherever his soulmate was it was not here but even so, he stayed, hoping they just haven’t found them yet.

He may not have found his soulmate but he did find two lifelong friends by the name of Patton and Logan. They were the rarer case of complete transference with Logan being the Epitome of Emotionless Protector and Patton being the Emotional voice of reason and Kindness. Roman wanted nothing more than to have that as well…

When Roman was about to age out he had begged the Facility to give him the names of anyone that hadn’t joined the program and after almost a year of pestering he had finally gained the names along with his own independence as he set out into the world.

4 names and 3 cities later Roman found him thin and pale ready to slam the door in his face as Roman asked simply if he could pinch him just once….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were many things Roman didn’t realise growing up. His parents cried when he left, Mr. D(eceit) told him it was because they were sad to see him leave but it was a lie…
> 
> Roman’s parents never liked him they wanted to love him but this was the same child who laughed at funerals and never cried… he was inhuman and nothing they ever asked for they had 4 ‘normal’ children already Roman was just… creepy. They were so relieved when he left…
> 
> And that was it they never contacted Roman ever again…
> 
> Mr. D was Romans caretaker throughout his years living in the Facility and though he lied to Roman constantly it was usually in an attempt to Keep Roman happy as an attempt to make up for what little he could do about the pain he was in.
> 
> In the end, Mr. D was the one who snuck Roman the Files of the people who had refused the program.  
> As an added note Virgil’s fears that make him think that his soulmate hates him?
> 
> They’re not fears they are feeling
> 
> Roman Subconsciously wants to hate him but is LITERALLY incapable of it.


	3. Together

Virgil’s heart was beating against his chest long before he heard the knock at the door though he felt the feeling of panic rise as he struggled to find his voice. ‘One minute’ he was struggling to push down the blush from his own voice as he tried to collect himself but… these weren’t his emotions were they? He slowly made for the door, what if this was the person? What if this was his soulmate? Had they actually been trying to find him he didn’t know but his hands were shaking as he made a grab for the doorknob and opened it to face the most stunningly radiant man he could ever meet.

He couldn’t breathe his mind was swimming with thoughts and feeling that he completely missed what the man was trying to say. Soon though the man was touching him spotting the couch inside and leading Virgil to sit down. He could feel his soulmate starting to calm and as this stranger held Virgil’s hand to his own chest he felt himself following suit soon after. The question of ‘Who are you’ hung in the air as Virgil shakily found his voice again. 

Roman smiled when he answered he hoped more than anything this was his soulmate even if all he had seen was this poor man panicking he felt that need to protect he wanted to help more than anything and that was something none of the other people had given him. Roman’s hand moved he was too excited to wait as he pinched him, feeling the bloom of pain in his own arm. He gave a laugh feeling the relief for the Anxiety he must have put this person through but that was it, no more. Now he was here to protect him.

‘I found you.’

Virgil looked more than a little confused at first but with the way Roman was smiling at him, he couldn’t bring himself into even a little panic. ‘Found me?’ he thought for a moment surely he didn’t mean soulmates… did he? There was a dull sadness in his chest when he drew away from Roman. So many years of panic and isolation, feeling of hate and sorrow, anger, everything and now his soulmate was here and… and everything just felt right, maybe not perfect but definitely no scared and alone like before.

‘Ya, I guess you did.’


End file.
